The After Party
by Yaoi Twins Of Yin and Yang
Summary: I'm throwing a party for the success of my first story, The Fallen Angel. Everyone's invited including the Naruto cast. What craziness shall happen when everyone has arrived? Whatever the heck I can think of. will be funny. please read. DISCONTINUED.
1. 1 The Beginning of Stuff

**SSTMBS: Woohoo the party is on!!!!!!!!!!! Just so you all know most of this story is made up. A perfect example is that I am a cat girl with magical powers. Another example is my wardrobe. I only wish they made these kinds of clothes. Also I watch the series Naruto on Youtube so I'm not that far into it. I have homework and school and I write stories so I don't have anytime to watch it. (And when I do have time I forget to watch it or I don't feel like watching it. XD) So the characters aren't sixteen or eighteen or whatever age they are towards the end. Also I added some of my friends into the story. So if you don't know who someone is then they are either one of my friend or you are not far into the series. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Screw you K. Masashi they're mine!!!!!!!**

**Song: i can't think of one so there will be another contest**

_**The After Party**_

Chpt. 1 The Beginning of Stuff

"Finally, everything's ready," I said. "Now it's time for me to get ready." I ran to my room to pick out the perfect outfit and makeup. Just as I finished the doorbell rang. "Hi Naruto! Hi Sakura!" I said. "I'm glad you guys came. You're the first one's to arrive." "Awesome!" Sakura said. "Oi Carla why do you always have to dress so weird?" Naruto said. "Yeah like your one to talk," I said. "All you wear is orange." "I'm not wearing orange now, now am I?" Naruto said. 'He's right,' I thought sadly. 'A blue Panic! At The Disco t-shirt and jeans definitely isn't orange.' Then I noticed something. "Your sneakers are orange," I pointed out. "That doesn't count!" cried Naruto. "He's right," Sakura said. "And you do dress weird." "No I don't!" I cried. "You do too," Sakura stated. "Normal people don't wear a black tank with a pink anime kitty on it, a black and pink tutu like skirt black combat boots that buckle, and fishnet gloves and tights." "Well I'm not normal, now am I?" I said and pouted. "Just because it's weird doesn't mean we don't like it," Sakura said. "Thanx," I said a smile reappearing. "I like your's too. It really suits you." Sakura was currently wearing a pink and black Panic At The Disco tee, a longish flowing pink skirt, jeans and a cute pink and black head band. "You're always so sweet," She said. "We brought our iPods. We thought that maybe we could plug them into your speaker set. If that's okay you?" "It's fine," I said. "But if it's rap I have to approve the song first because I hate most rap song." "Okay but we're playing my iPod first," Naruto said and ran over to the speaker set. _Ding dong!_ "I'll get it," I said. "Hi Carla I'm here for the party," my friend Rebeka said when I answered the door. "Hey Rebeka come on in," I said. "Is Sasuke here yet?" Rebeka asked. "No you fan girl," I said. "Well your emo," Rebeka said. _Ding dong!_ "I'll get it," I said. "Yo sup hommie?" said Sasuke when I answered the door. " OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "I totally pimped him out yo," Kiba said moving so he was standing next to Sasuke as if to take credit for his work. "Why would you do that?" I asked. "His emoness was starting to get on my nerves," Kiba said. "He was always crying 'bout something stupid and if he's not crying he's cutting." "There's nothing wrong with emos, Kiba," I said my voice like ice. "Except everything," he said oblivious to my rage. "Oh and Sasuke's not bisexual any more. He's straight." "REBEKA KIBA CALLED ME FAT!!!!"

**SSTMBS: I GOT A GAARA PLUSHIE FOR REVIEWING A STORY!!!! Anyways sorry that it took me a really long time to write the chapter. Some of my teachers are ass-holes so they give me a ton of homework. By the time I finish I have like five minutes til I have to go to bed. They even assign homework on the weekends. If you guys don't get why I screamed that it's because I am a weakling who has to get her best friend/ex girlfriend to beat up people for her. Sorry if it's stupid but the chapters will get better I promise.**

**Thanx: Thanx Phoenix Uchiha666 for reviewing and **

**adding me to your Favorite Authors list. Thanx galerian57 for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list. Thanx Ester Blanchett for adding my story to your Favorite Stories list. Thanx Mantinues for your three reviews and adding me to your Author Alert list.. Can someone tell me what gomen nasi means? Thanx AnimeRanebows for your review.**


	2. MY COMPUTER IS FIXED

**ATTENTION ALL READERS! MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!!!!!!**

And now a song performed by Carla and what ever random people pop in her head in honor of this _spectacular_ event.

_spot light shines on me in a neon pink and black Lolita dress and slender combat boots with Dan Balan (a.k.a. Crazy Loop) in his tux and glasses_

Mm-ma-ma mara  
Mm-ma-ma-ma  
Mm-ma-Mm mara  
Mm-ma-Mm  
Ma-ma-a.  
Mm-ma-ma mara  
Mm-ma-ma-ma-ma  
Ma-ma-ma.  
Taking pictures with honeys

_(Itachi and Deidara randomly jump out from behind the stage in these cool black and neon colored outfits and start dancing.)_  
Spending all mo-mo-money

_(Fang and Max from the book Maximum Ride jump out from behind the stage in these cool black and neon colored outfits and start dancing._)  
If you want it so badly  
Then why don't you say so, lady.  
You'll be hurt if you'll kiss me

_(Sasuke and Gaara __jump out from behind the stage in these cool black and neon colored outfits and start dancing._)  
You gotta gotta believe me

_(Bella and Edward from the book Twilight jump out from behind the stage in these cool black and neon colored outfits and start dancing._)  
But if you want it so badly  
Then why don't you say so, lady.  
And If you'd wanna take it back  
You don't wanna take it back  
You don't wanna take it back, my love  
Don't you wanna love?  
Babe, you don't wanna take it back  
Don't wanna take it back  
Back, back, back.  
They call me Crazy Loooop

Gotta gotta be crazy loooop  
Gotta get a life  
Oh, mom, I've tried  
Gotta gotta be lonely-lon-lon-lon.

They call me Crazy Loooop  
Gotta gotta be crazy loooop  
Gotta get a life  
Oh, mom, I've tried  
Gotta gotta be lonely-lon-lon-lon.

Mm-ma-ma mara  
Mm-ma-ma-ma  
Mm-ma-Mm mara  
Mm-ma-Mm  
Ma-ma-a.Mm-ma-ma mara  
Mm-ma-ma-ma-ma  
Ma-ma-ma.  
Taking pictures with honeys

_( Pikachu, Richu, and Pichu jump out from behind the stage in these cool black and neon colored outfits and start dancing._)

Spending all mo-mo-money

_(The host club from Ouran High School Host Club_ _jump out from behind the stage in these cool black and neon colored outfits and start dancing._)  
If you want it so badly  
Then why don't you say so, lady.  
You'll be hurt if you'll kiss me

_(Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki from Fruits__Basket jump out from behind the stage in these cool black and neon colored outfits and start dancing._)

You gotta gotta believe me

_(Felix my friend from France and Best friend Boyfriend [you know who you are jump out from behind the stage in these cool black and neon colored outfits and start dancing._)

But if you want it so badly  
Then why don't you say so, lady.  
And If you'd wanna take it back  
You don't wanna take it back  
You don't wanna take it back, my love  
Don't you wanna love?  
Babe, you don't wanna take it back  
Don't wanna take it back  
Back, back, back.  
They call me Crazy Loooop

Gotta gotta be crazy loooop  
Gotta get a life  
Oh, mom, I've tried  
Gotta gotta be lonely-lon-lon-lon.

They call me Crazy Loooop  
Gotta gotta be crazy loooop  
Gotta get a life  
Oh, mom, I've trïed  
Gotta gotta be lonely-lon-lon-lon.

Mm-ma-ma mara  
Mm-ma-ma-ma  
Mm-ma-Mm mara  
Mm-ma-Mm  
Ma-ma-a.  
Mm-ma-ma mara  
Mm-ma-ma-ma-ma  
Ma-ma-ma.

_**THANKS COMPUTER JEANIE EMANUEL FOR MAGICALLY FIXING MY COMPUTER BY JUST STANDING THERE!!!!!**_


	3. Overdue thanx

_**THIS IS THE NEVER ENDING THANX THAT IS WAY OVERDUE**_

**Added me to Favorite Author List:** OnyxHunter, Silver-Guardian of Ancients, shirilyle, luckyazn

**Reviewed The Fallen Angel:** shirilyle (don't worry I will), Silver-Guardian of Ancients (if I did then how could there be a sequel), Shimaki-33 [3x, Naruto's twin demon [4x, luckyazn

**Added The Fallen Angel to Favorite Story List: **shirilyle, Silver-Guardian of Ancients, Sexy-KassXLovly-Kisa, Naruto's twin demon, luckyazn

**Added The Fallen Angel to Story Alert:** shirilyle, Silver-Guardian of Ancients, Naruto's twin demon, luckyazn

**Added me to Author Alert:** Silver-Guardian of Ancients, shirilyle, Naruto's twin demon

**Reviewed The After Party:** Shimaki-33 (do I ever behave myself), Mantinues (bff!)

**Okay so maybe this does end.**


	4. 2 Naruto Can Get Sexual Too

**Song: decided not to put a song. But there will be one. It'll be the one currently playing at the party.**

_The After Party_

Chapter 2 Naruto Can Get Sexual Too

_**Five Minutes After I Got Kiba In Trouble With Rebeka**_

_Ding Dong!_ "I'll get it," I said. "Oh. My. God. Kakashi your on time?!" "I am?" Kakashi said. "Well then I better leave and come back later when I'm late and at an inconvenient time." "No!" I screamed. "Your not going anywhere. Besides you just became a minute late by standing out there." "Okay then I'll come in. Who's here already?" "Lets see," I said turning towards everyone. "Naruto is choosing a song on his iPod for all of us to listen to, Hinata is by the food table talking to Neji, Shino is playing with the flea circus I gave him as a super late birthday present, Iruka is on the couch giving Sasuke a lecture on how being ghetto is bad, Sasuke is on the couch being all ghetto, Lee is telling Tenten how youthful my friend Rebeka is, and Rebeka is chasing Kiba because I told her that he called me fat." "Why would you do that?" Kakashi asked. "Because Kiba insulted emos and I wanted vengeance," I said. "WHAT?!" Rebeka screamed. "ARE YOU SAYING YOU MADE THAT UP?!" "Basically yeah," I said. "I'm not speaking to you for the rest of the party," Rebeka said. "What?!" I screamed. "If I die and go to hell real soon," Naruto suddenly burst into song along with his iPod. "It will appear to me as this room. And for eternity I lay in bed. In my boxers half stoned with the pillow under my head." Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch Naruto. His voice so powerful and demanding, yet soft and innocent. "I'd be chatting on the interweb.. Maggots prey upon the living dead. I had no interest in the things she said, on the phone everyday, I permanently hit the hay." Then he started to move as one with the music. Each move powerful and seductive. "At this rate, I'll be heading for electric chairs I'm only human with my cross to bare. When she described her underwear I forgot all the rules my rabbi taught me in old schul. Your too young to be an empty girl. I'll prepare you for a sick dark world. Know that you'll be my downfall. But I call and I call and I call." quickly glancing around the room I saw that everyone was thinking the same thing. _God is he sexy!_ "I called her on the phone and he touched herself. She touched herself. She touched herself. I called her on the phone and he touched herself I laughed myself to sleep. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet.) I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it.) I don't know what I want. (Met you on the internet.) I don't know what I want. (Then I lied about it.)" I knew the that as soon as the finally came that he was the sexiest thing on earth at the moment. Everyone did. "I called her on the phone and he touched herself. She touched herself. She touched herself. I called her on the phone and he touched herself I laughed myself to sleep. (Woah) I called her on the phone (Woah) and he touched herself. (Woah) She touched herself. (Woah) She touched herself. (Woah) I called her on the phone (Woah) and he touched herself. I laughed myself to sleep." As the song ended everyone stared in awe and amazement. Noone could believe that something so..._hot_ could come from the Kyubi vessel. A sudden noise causes everyone to look over towards the couch, where Sasuke sat twitching like a mad man.

**Thanx: PheonixUchiha666 for being the first to review my new story and for adding this story to your Story Alert list. Thanx Mr. Spencor Wigglesworth for your lovely review about The Fallen Angel. Thanx Mantinues for your review and for telling me what gomen nasi is. Now I can pretend that I actually know Japanese. And thank you everyone for putting up with my stupidity. What I mean is that I published the first chapter without editing it so I had to edit it several times after it was posted. So if any of you read it early you should read it again because I added stuff. That's all. PS Jeannette you spelled Spencer wrong.**

**A/N: I wrote the thanx up there before my computer stopped working. Also I would like to say that the Kyubi mentioned is the nine tailed fox. This is for all of you that only watch the show, because in the show the don't say Kyubi. **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_** Also the song is 'Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too' by Say Anything**


	5. 3 Sasuke is Troy?

**A/N: Hahaha! SweetAngelCake you were so off! I hate paragraphs because I'm not good at them. Thanks for reviewing, adding this story to your Favorite Story list, and adding this story to your Story Alert list, shirilyle!**

**Warning: HSM2 Moment! Please read anyway cause it's damn funny!**

_The After Party_

Chapter 3 Sasuke Troy?

"Sasuke are you alright?" Hinata asked. "Oh just leave the ghetto loser alone," said Naruto."Honesty, I liked him better when he was emo." "That's it!" said Sasuke jumping up off the couch. "I can't take it anymore!" "Wtf?" I said as the song Bet On It from HSM2 started to play. "Everybody's always talking to me. Everybody's trying to get in my head," sang Sasuke. "I wanna listen to my own heart talking. I need to count on myself insted." "Did you ever?" Neji sang. "Loose yourself to get what you want," Sasuke sang. "Did you ever?" Kiba sang. "Get on a ride and wanna get off," Sasuke sang. "Did you ever?" Kiba and Neji sang. "Push away the ones you should have held close," Sasuke sang. "Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know?" Then they all started dancing in that formation that NSync or The Backstreet Boys would do. "I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am. I'll give it all I got, that is my plan. Will I find what I lost? You know you can bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on me! I wanna make it right, that is the way. To turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy that means what I say? Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it." Neji and Kiba froze while Sasuke did the slo-mo dance thing. "How will I know if there's a path worth taking?" Sasuke sang. "Should I question every move I make? With all I've lost my heart is breaking. I don't wanna make the same mistake." "Did you ever?" Neji sang. "Doubt your dreams will ever come true," Sasuke sang. "Did you ever?" Kiba sang. "Blame the world and never blame you," Sasuke sang. "I will never," Kiba and Neji sang. "Try to live a lie again," Sasuke sang. "I don't wanna play this game if I can't play it my way." Then they all broke in to that NSync thing they did earlier. "I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am," Sasuke sang. "I'll give it all I got, that is my plan. Will I find what I lost? You know you can bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on me! I wanna make it right, that is the way. To turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy that means what I say? Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. Oh hold up." Then Sasuke jumped on the table right in the middle of the room. "Give me room to think," Sasuke sang. "Bring it on down." he then started dancing while Neji and Kiba were dancing next to the table. "Gotta work on my swing," Sasuke sang. "Gotta do my own thing. Hold up. It's no good at all, to see yourself and not recognize your face. Out on my own it's such a scary place. The answers are all inside of me." Then sasuke jumped off the table and landed between Kiba and Neji. "All I gotta do is believe," Sasuke sang while ripping off his ghetto clothes to reveal tight black faux leather emo pants, tight black faux leather emo shirt, tons of fishnet, and black emo boots. "I'm not gonna stop. Not gonna stop till I get my shot. You know you can bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. You know you can bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. That's who I am. That is my plan. Will I end up on top? I wanna make it right, that is the way. To turn my life around, today is the day. Am I the type of guy that means what I say? Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. Bet on it. You can bet on me!"

**A/N: lol! I bet you guys din't see that one coming?! Okay, I know, lame joke. But it was pretty funny. Is Sasuke emo again for good? Why did he go ghetto in the first place? Will Naruto fuck Sasuke like there is no tomorrow? Am I completely insane? Yes! Find out the answers to the other questions in chapter 4!! **_**(Coming to a theater near you sometime soon.)**_ **Also, if someone could tell me what a beta was I would really appreciate it.**


	6. 4 Enter Deidara, Gaara, and Itachi

_The After Party_

Chapter 4 Enter Deidara, Gaara, and Itachi

"Okay someone explain before I like kill them," I said. "You see Sasuke has this huge crush on Naruto so we decided to help him," Neji said. "Yeah," Kiba said. "The only reason I turned him emo was so he could see how much Naruto liked him the way he was." "It was to boost his confidence," Neji added. "Do you really like me?" Naruto asked. "Um...yeah," Sasuke said looking down. "Told you Tenten!" Naruto screamed. "I told you I could get a date by the end of the party!" "I only said that so you could have the courage to ask Sasuke out," Tenten said. "Wait," I said. "So everyone was like involved in this but me?" "Actually you were the one who started this," Lee said. "I did?" I replied. "If it weren't for your story we would have never realized how much they really loved each other," Sakura said. "Do you guys mind?!" Naruto said agitated. "I'm trying to make out with my boyfriend!" "Yeah," Sasuke said. _Ding Dong!_ "I'll get it!," I said running to the door. "Itachi, Deidara, Gaara, you came!" I said. "Hello my little emo fangirl," Itachi said. "Hello," said Gaara almost whispering. "Hey Carla!" said Deidara. "Come on in make yourselves comfortable!" I said. _Boom!_ "Rebeka what did I tell you about killing Naruto!" I screamed. "But Sasuke is mine!!!!!" she screamed (complete with fangs I might add). Then using my magical powers of darkness I locked her in a closet. "Stupid Sasuke fangirl best friend ex-girlfriend," I mumbled under my breath. "You okay Naruto?" I asked. "Yeah my pet fox blocked the attack," Naruto said. "He's alright too. Aren't you Kyubi?" "You named a fox after the demon that was trapped inside of you?" Gaara asked. "Of course I did," Naruto said. "It would be rude not to." "That's true," Gaara said. "My pet raccoon is named—. I was just surprised that I wasn't the only one who realized that." "This party is boring yeah," Deidara said. "I know it was like interesting and now I'm bored,"I said. "It's only been five minutes," Kakashi said. "Yeah well I'm bored," I said. "She has ADHD and a short attention span," Itachi said. "Oh..." everyone except Deidara, me, Rebeka, and Itachi said. "We got's an idea!!!" I screamed. "Yeah!!!" Deidara added. Then Deidara ran over to my iPod speakers, unplugged Naruto's iPod, and plugged his in. Then he ran over to Itachi and Gaara, told them our awesome plan and then they all ran into position. Then 'Fergalicous' started to play...

**A/N: hey everyone long time no write! I've been very busy with school (damn it!) and have had little if any inspiration (more damn it!) so I couldn't write. Ideas would be greatly appreciated. Also my birthday is December 18****th**** so that means I'll be 14 in 5 days. Yay!**

**Thanx: Shimaki-33, Black Dragon 77, SweetAngelCake, Mantineus, and shirilyle. I didn't use paragraphs as suggested because I don't know where to put them. It would be helpful if I had a beta now that I know what one is because even those I have spell check I still make mistakes. Also I don't know where to split up my stories into paragraphs.**


End file.
